Crazy in Love!
by Lovin'Twi
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl in school, and Edward Cullen is in-love with her. There's only one problem. She's dating Mike Newton and has her over-protective brother, Jacob looking out for her. Can Edward win her over? --All Human--
1. Canteen Fight

Canteen Fight

**EPOV**

Have you ever wondered when the right girl would come along? I have, every day I think about her. Every night I dream about her, wondering if she thinks about me too, or even if she knows me. I've thought about us together in the future, if there is even a future for us. My family tell me that I'm crazy thinking about her in that way; they tell me that if I even look at her I'll cop it from her brother. But I don't care, nothing, not even her brother is going to get in the way of my love for her. But it did. I tried something stupid, idiotic that I regretted. By family didn't even have to say 'I told you so' because I knew that I should have listened to them…

"Come on Edward; let's just go outside for lunch. Forget about her, she already has eyes for Mike Newton." I heard my sister, Alice, saying behind me. But I ignored her and continued walking towards the canteen area. "Edward listen to us, you're going to get yourself hurt." Rosalie's voice suddenly appeared from behind me. She sounded worried, and it made me turn around to look at her. But to my surprise Emmett and Jasper were standing behind me too. It made me angry, furious. I clenched my fists together and Alice, noticing, took them in her hands and pulled me towards her. "Edward, please. I had to call them; I didn't know what else to do. You're too strong for me to handle and –" I held up my hand to her face and pulled my hands free. "Alice, I won't get hurt. I promise, I know what I'm doing." Emmett frowned and folded his arms. "Really Edward, so what are you going to do if Jacob shows up, huh? Do you plan to fight him for Bella? I don't think so, he'll crush you." I frowned, but then relaxed. He was right; I hadn't thought this through very well. I looked up and every one of my family's faces was filled with both worry and concern. "I'm doing it anyway," I said. I turned around so quickly and ran through the canteen doors that it didn't leave enough time for my family to react.

There were tables everywhere in the canteen. They were filled with chattering girls and staring boys. But I knew which table Bella would be at, and stormed right over there. Bella was sitting with her friends Jessica, Angela and her boyfriend Ben, and offcourse sitting next to her, whispering in Bella's ear, was Mike Newton. I felt my veins burst when Mike's lips started going down her neck. I marched over there, my face red with fury and every eye at the table looked up at me. Mike pulled away from Bella and stared at me with a slight frown on his face. "Can we help you Edward?" he said. Bella giggled and I looked down to see Mike's hand rubbing up her dress. My body reacted so fast that I didn't have time to think. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up off the seat. Mike, who was leaning on her, fell forward.

I laughed then felt a sharp tug; Bella snapped her hand away from me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she barked. Mike stood up and pulled Bella a step away from me by her shoulders. There was a slight movement as Jessica, Angela and Ben stood up from their seats. I was in trouble now, Jacob was sure going to see this and come running. I didn't know what to do, I wanted so much to take Bella and go somewhere private, but Mike's stupid's hands were all over her. "Get your filthy hands off of her Mike," I yelled. Fury was bursting through me and I needed to punch someone. "Excuse me?" said Mike. "I'm allowed to put my hands wherever I like, if she allows me." I watched as his left hand began pulling her dress up and his lips went back to her neck again. Bella looked at the ground then up at me with a smirk on her face. "Bella please, listen to me. Mike isn't right for you," I began. Bella frowned and pulled Mike's hand away, that was rubbing on her thy. "Okay, so who _is_ right for me, Edward? You, I don't think so." Bella laughed and her friends laughed with her, all except Mike whose lips where still on her neck.

My blood was boiling now and my hand twitched toward Mike. He peered up at me, grinning with his eyes. His lips went down to Bella's neck line; he pulled her collar back and began kissing her shoulders, his eyes never leaving mine. That was it, my blood burst and I swan my hand towards Mike's face. I could hear someone shout my name, but it vanished and something large and warm held my hand. I looked up and there stood Jacob, his eyes small and teeth bearing into a snarl. I looked past him and Bella was up against the wall Angela and Jessica near her trying to calm her down. Mike was lying on the floor, rubbing his head, while Ben tried to help him to his feet. What just happened? It felt like hours had past. "Hello Edward." I stared back at Jacob's face, his long dark hair flowing down his chest. I frowned and pulled my hand out of his. "Jacob." I nodded. Bella shoved Angela and Jessica out of the way and stood next to her brother. She looked so tiny and fragile next to him. "Edward, what's the matter with you?" she said. I stared into her bright coloured eyes. "Bella…I…I" I couldn't find the words and Jacob folded his arms. "Get out of here Edward," he growled. I frowned up at him. "No, not until I get what I came for." Jacob's eyes opened wider with interest. "And what would that be, Edward? A blood nose, because I can give you one if you like?" Bella looked up at her brother and placed her small hand on his folded arms. "No, Jacob." She looked back at me. "What did you come for Edward?" she asked, harshly. "You… Bella," I said staring at the floor. She gasped and Jacob snarled. "I love you Bella, and nothing will ever get in the way of that." I looked at Jacob, he was fuming and Bella looked at the ground. His face was full of anger and I wondered what he was going to say. But he didn't say anything. Instead I felt this gush of pain across my face and high screams flooded my ears as I flew across the floor. Alice, Rosalie, Japer and Emmett came running through the canteen doors and I heard Alice's shriek when she saw me, lying on the floor face covered in blood. Everyone was watching from their tables and some had formed a crowd around us. "What did you do?" Emmett's loud voice carried around the room. Jacob grinned. "Edward, I'm so sorry." I heard Bella's sweet voice come closer. Her soft hand pressed against the top of my head then left. "Don't Bella," said Alice. "Don't you, or your family come near Edward _ever_ again, do you hear me?" Bella's low gasp rang through my ears, what was Alice doing. I tried to sit up, the room was dizzy and I got a glimpse of Jacob's large body before I fell back down again. My head fell into something soft, Alice's lap. "Emmett, take him to the nurse" Alice said. The next thing I new I was flung into the air and carried out of the canteen area. Bella's loud sobs were the last thing I heard before we turned the corner.


	2. Hatred

Hatred

**BPOV**

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie carried Edward out of the canteen with Alice and Jasper close behind. Tears were streaming down my face and I wasn't sure wether they were sad tears or angry tears. I could hear Angela and Jessica whispering behind me and Jacob giving a warning to Mike. "If you do anything to hurt Bella, anything at all I'll…" "You'll what Jacob? Punch him in the nose too, what is it like a record you're keeping. How many boys, that like me, you can punch in the nose to make him hate me. Don't you like seeing me happy, Jacob? Because I get the feeling sometimes that you don't." I stopped to catch my breath. Angela's eyes were on me, she was worried and me, carrying on like this, was not helping. Jacob looked hurt and his eyes darted to the ground. "Offcourse I like seeing you happy, Bella. I just don't want anyone to hurt you." I sighed. "I'm going for a walk. I don't want any company." I turned on my heel and walked slowly out of the canteen.

The atmosphere was suddenly different as soon as I walked through the doors and out into the corridor. Students were running towards the front of the school. Eager to see what was going on, I followed them, keeping my own pace so I wouldn't trip over. I was lead out into the parking lot were an ambulance was waiting in front of sick bay. I pleaded that it wasn't for Edward. Then suddenly the doors to the sick bay flew open and a bed was pushed out and down the ramp. Someone small was running next to it, Alice. She was trying to keep up with the speed the men pushing the bed were going. She was asked to step aside as the men pushed the bed into the back of the van and close the doors. The doors of the sick bay opened again and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked out. Rosalie was cradled in Emmett's arms and Jasper was more concerned with Alice then anything else. I watched as he ran down to her, rapping his arms around her waist. The two men jumped into the van, the engine roared and a few seconds later they were driving out of the car park and onto the street. My heart sank deep into my stomach like I had swallowed it. Most of the crowed left until I was the last one there. Then I spotted the principle talking to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie nodded and walked with Emmett down to Alice and Jasper. Alice pulled herself off of Jasper's chest and nodded as Rosalie whispered something in her ear. Jasper nodded too and together the four of them walked over to Rosalie's car, Alice sitting in the passenger seat and Emmett and Jasper jumping into the back. Suddenly I spotted Alice's small face in the side mirror. She was staring right at me, her eyes full of hatred. Tears ran down my cheeks even until my eyes went blurry and I couldn't see. Alice looked away and down at her lap, then the car drove out of the car park and onto the street. I watched until I could see Emmett's big head disappear.

I took a deep breath, and turned around. Waiting there, leaning against the building was Mike. He was frowning and his arms were tightly folded. "Mike, please I don't need this right now" I said pushing past him. He took my arm and pulled me close into him with so much force. "You love him, don't you?" he asked. I looked at him, shocked. "No, I hardly know him." He didn't believe me, he pushed me away from him and I stumbled, catching myself on a tree. "You're a joke, Bella. Fall for the guy who almost hurt you." I looked at him then down at my hands. My mind flashed back into the canteen when Edward's fist went straight for my face. Jacob's hand had pushed me back into Mike who fell onto the floor, and his opposite hand caught Edward's fist. I shook my head, not wanting to remember. I looked up at Mike, waiting for my response. "I'm… sorry Mike. I don't know what to say." Mike rolled his eyes. "Do what you want Bella, but don't come crawling back to me when he hurts you again." Mike walked past me and back into the building. I stared after him for a second before collapsing under the tree. I sat there for the rest of lunch sobbing into my knees.

--

I sat in my car watching the doors to the hospital. Edward was lying in there somewhere and I was dying to see him. I could see Rosalie's car, still parked six cars down so I didn't get out. It felt like I was waiting there for hours until I spotted Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie walk out of the hospital, into Rosalie's car and drive out of the car park. I waited until the car was out of sight before jumping out of my truck, grabbing the chocolates I had just bought for Edward, locked the door and raced toward the hosptial.

The reception lady gave me directions towards Edward's room and I nearly ran there. I was so eager to see him, my heart was skipping every second beat. I stopped outside room number 20, which the kind lady had told me. My hand, rapped around the door knob, was shaking intensley. Then I heard a soft voice from inside. "Is someone there?" I swallowed and slowly walked into the room, the lights were off except for the TV. Edward peered over at me, surprised by my appearance. He smiled, turned the TV off and pointed towards the light switch near my hand. I flicked it on and walked slowly over to Edward. "I brought you something. Thought it'd be better than this hospital food they're giving you" I said, staring at his half eaten meal. He smiled, took the chocolate from me and placed it on the table next to the bed. I stared at his blank expression. "You're angry at me," I said. Edward frowned. "No, I'm not." "Yes you are." Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't know where you got that from, Bella, but I'm not angry at _you_." He reassured me. I sighed and sank into the seat next to his bed. Edward sat up and patted the empty space near his legs. "Trust me, the bed's a lot more comfortable." I slouched in the chair. "No thankyou, I'm fine here." Edward stared at me for a while then lent against his pillow. I kept my eyes down, avoiding his gaze. "Then who are you angry with?" I asked. "Sorry?" I looked up at Edward. "If you're not angry at me, then who are you angry with?" I asked. Edward smiled. "No one." I rolled my eyes, that was a lie. Edward saw me. "I'm angry at... at... Mike, I'm angry at Jacob and yes Bella I am angry at you." Edward folded his arms and looked out the window at the orange coloured sky. I blinked... was this real? I had to pinch myself. Edward _was_ angry at me and I had no idea why. Edward looked back at me, his eyes were softer, kinder. He looked at my expression and sat up, turning his whole body to face me. He spoke in a whisper. "I'm angry at you because if you weren't with that sly bag Mike... none of this would have happened." He turned back to the window. I looked at the ground. "Well you'll be happy to know that he broke up with me," I mumbled. Edward turned back to me. "Oh... I'm sorry," he said. I smiled at him. "No you're not." He smiled back. "Yeah you're right," he said, laughing. I laughed with him and stared into his beautiful coloured eyes. He smiled a cheeky smile and patted the same empty space near his legs. I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the bed. "I'm really sorry about you're nose. I can't believe that Jacob punched you, but you kinda diserved it seeing as you were trying to punch..." I stopped. Edward's lips were on mine and his hands were pulling my face closer to his. I crawled forward and sat in his lap, pushing my face into his. Then suddenly Edward pulled away. "Ow...ow...ow...ow," he said grabbing his nose. I gasped and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright. Should I call the nerse in here?" I began, but Edward's hands grabbed my wrists and he kissed my fingers. "No, it's okay. I'm fine, I just bumped my nose on yours." I relaxed. My heart going back to a normal pace. He smiled and pulled me closer to him so he could kiss me. I pulled away. "Is this right? It doesn't feel right." Edward looked at me puzzled. "What are you talking about?" he asked. I shook my head, biting my lip. "It's Mike, you're still in love with him aren't you." Edward frowned, letting go of my wrists. Tears streemed down my face, I wanted so much to be with Edward now. But I couldn't get Mike out of my head. "Edward I want to be with you now, but I can't just forget about Mike like that." I sobbed. Edward leaned forward and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "It's alright, I don't expect you to move from one relationship to the next." I nodded and jumped off the bed. Edward reached out and took my hand. "Where are you going?" he asked. I looked at him. "I think I might go, I need some time to think." Edward dropped my arm but held me there with his gaze. "You can think here. I promise I won't be a pain." He smiled. I smiled than sighed. "No, I really do have to go. Jacob will be wondering where I am by now." I turned to leave and felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Don't let him control your life Bella." Pain shot through me knowing Edward was talking about Jacob. I nodded slowly without looking at Edward and walked out of the room.


	3. Some people don't know when to let go

Truth and Lies

**EPOV**

I stayed home the day after I kissed Bella, but the next day Carlisle forced me to go to school. He thought my nose was fine. I rode with Rosalie today, leaving my car at home. We pulled up into the car park at school, and I got out of the car. I saw that Bella was already at school, seeing as her truck was a few cars down from Rosalie's. I walked over to it, Alice watching my movement. I hoped that maybe she was there waiting for me. But when I got to the left side of the car, she was there pressed up against the truck with her tongue down Mike's throat. My heart sank. What happened to the kiss we shared at the hospital? Didnt that mean anything to her. I cleared my throat, and Bella pulled away from Mike slowly. They both stared at me, Mike with hatred written all over his face, and Bella's was blank as a piece of paper. "Edward... I... You're better?" she asked me. I frowned. "Yeah, I am. What are you doing with this clown? I thought you told me that he broke up with you!" I was yelling now, spit flying from my mouth. I wiped it with the back of my sleeve and felt myself calm down when Alice placed her hand on my shoulder. "What? You told this ass hole that I broke up with you?" Mike stared at Bella, pulling away from her. Bella looked up at Mike, her hair was messed up on one side, and her lips were dry. I wanted so much as to kiss them right then. "Mike, calm down. I just told him that to make him feel better, I know you'd never break up with me," Bella said. She looked over at me, and the expression on her face didnt match what she was saying. She looked almost... guilty, upset, conserned. Like she was being forced into this and couldn't do anything to stop it.

Alice's hand on my shoulder tightened, and I could feel extra bodies behind me as the rest of my family joined me. "Bella, I dont understand..." I stammered. Mike had a cheesy grin on his face, and he pressed himself up against Bella and kissed her once more on the lips before pullling away and smiling at me. "Edward, its best that you leave. She's with me now. So shoo." I could feel the blood in me start to boil. Alice's eyes were on me, and she held me tighter. "Edward, come one, lets go. This bitch obviously doesn't know whose better for her. You deserve so much more than her." Bella frowned this time. She pushed Mike off of her and walked up to Alice. They were standing an inch apart and Alice's tiny figure was no match to Bella's, even though hers wasn't that much bigger. "Oh, you have no idea what Im going through right now Alice. So BACK OFF!" Bella yelled, poking Alice in the chest. Mike stood behind her defensively. Alice took a tiny step closer towards Bella, and my nerves began to kick in. The rest of my family shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not scared of you, or your stupid over sized brother Bella. So I'd watch yourself. You think your higher up than everyone else in our school because you have Jacob to protect you. But you're no better than us. In fact, you're a lying, manipulative bitch, who cant keep her tongue out of a boys mouth. Im surprised you're still a virgin Bella." Alice smiled an achieving smile as tears formed in Bella's eyes. Edward looked at Alice and frowned, and Mike pulled Bella behind him and was now facing Alice. She cringed, but stood her ground. "And you think you're any better? We all know how much you love your man Jasper over there, but we all know the real you. I saw you with your tongue down another guys throat last week, and he looked nothing like Jasper. You're family is sick Alice, how you're all adopted but somehow pared yourselves up with each other. Its sick, and disgusting," Mike coughed. He glared around at everyone standing behind me, resting his eyes on Jasper. "Sorry you had to hear it like this buddy, I know how much Alice wanted to tell you herself." Jasper clenched his fist. "I dont believe you!" he yelled. Alice now had tears streaming down her face, but she didnt dare turn around to face Jasper. Instead she wiped them away, and took a deep breath. "How dare you accuse me of something so pathetic. I would never cheat on Jasper. I love him!" But I could see this was getting too much for Alice. I placed my hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it away. The tears were coming more strongly now. I knew what she had done, I was the only that knew, and it was a stupid mistake she had made that Alice hoped no one had seen. She didnt want Jasper to know, and now that Mike knew, she was worried that somehow he'll figure out that she lied to him. My heart went out to her as she ran out of the car park and into the school. Rosalie ran after her with Emmet on her tail. Jasper gave Mike one last glare, before looking at me. "Come on Edward, its not worth it" he said. I looked back at Bella, she still had tears on her cheeks but she was done crying. She stared up at me, and then looked away a second later. I sighed, and went to follow Jasper into the school when something over powered me. I turned back to face Mike, calling out his name as I did. He turned to look at me, but before he could do anything else, my fist made contact with his nose. Bella's screams echoed my ears and I watched as Mike fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his nose, and it had started to grow purple already. Bella was by his side in a second, her hands gently pressed against his chest as she called his name. "A nose for a nose, hey Mike." I laughed. Then before another word was said, I ran after Jasper and into the school.

--

At recess, I was sitting at our usual table. Emmet was with me, but there was no sign on Rosalie, Alice, or Jasper anywhere. We ate in silence... well Emmet ate, I just poked at my food. I wasn't hungry after what had happened that morning. I stared down at my bandaged hand, I had cut my knuckles when I broke Mike's nose. I had a guilty feeling inside of me the rest of that morning, and it wouldnt go away. Emmet thought what I did was the coolest thing he had heard in a while. But why didnt it feel like the coolest thing?

Emmet looked over at my tray. My half eaten muffin and my apple sat there. Emmet looked up at me and I automatically shoved the tray over to him. He would eat a horse if he could. I sighed and sat back in my chair. Emmet frowned at me, his mouth full of muffin. "Oh come on Edwarf," Emmet began. He swolled the muffin and continued talking. "I thought what you did was the bravest thing. You've got to give yourself some credit man. You put Mike in his place, something every guy has wanted to do around here for AGES! Look around you. Most guys in here are looking at you like you're some sort of God! You should be proud of yourself. I am." I watched as Emmet shoved the rest of the muffin into his mouth. He was right, some of the guys in the cafateria were looking at me in a strange godlike way. But it still felt like I had done something wrong. Bella would never forgive me, and Alice's relationship with Jasper was probably ruined. Suddenly the doors in the cafateria opened and everyone looked over at them, wondering if it was Mike and Bella. But all eyes went back to their tables when they realised it was only Jasper. I watched as he slouched over to our table. He plomped down in his chair, and Emmet and I shared glances. "I dont understand girls," he said. Emmet laughed and cupped him on the back. "Congratulations, you finally admitted it!" I laughed. Emmet had been telling us for ages that girls made no sense, whatsoever. I said I agreed, just to get him off my back, but Jasper never did. Emmet hasn't left him alone since. He's being trying to think of examples to why girls make no sense. But Jasper has always found a way around it. But now, Emmet has accomplished his goal. "What happened?" I asked. "Where's Alice?" Jasper looked back at the doors, and then at me. "I was with Alice trying to comfort her telling her that Mike makes up false stuff all the time. But she just kept crying. I didnt know what to do. Then Rosalie came over and wrapped her arms around Alice, and whispered something in her ear, and Alice stopped crying. It was strange. Like she knew something I didnt, or whatever. But then they wanted to be alone, and they walked off to the bathrooms." Jasper sulked in his chair. I stared down at my shoes. Obviously I wasnt the only one who knew about Alice's secret pash. She must have told Rosalie too. Emmet was also staring down at his shoes, and it made me wonder if he knew too.

Again the cafateria doors opened, and all eyes turned towards the doors. Suddenly the room grew uncomfortable, and some people left through the back doors. Emmet, Jasper, and I stared over at the doors to see Jacob standing there, looking around the room. My nerves kicked in, and I sat upright in my chair. Jacob's eyes rested on mine and I swolled my stomach. He stormed over towards me, and Emmet and Jasper stood up in their chairs but I stayed put. Jacob smiled at them. "Oh no boys, dont get up on my account." Emmet frowned, and I looked over at Jasper who was considering sitting down again. I looked up at Jacob who was standing over me, and grinned. "What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked. Jacob placed his hands on either side of my chair and shoved his face in mine. Emmet moved towards me, and stood behind me. Jasper stayed where he was. "I've just been in sick bay, the nurse said Mike had broken his nose. I wonder who could have done that?" Jacob growled. I laughed. "Wow, that lucky son of a bitch who got to punch him. I wish I had been there to see that." Jacob smiled and looked down at my hand. "Nice bandage," he said. My eyes tightened. Suddenly Jacob pushed the back of my chair, causing it to flip over and hit the floor. My back slammed against the back of the chair, and my head hit the floor. Emmet stood over me, fists clenched towards Jacob. "Save your punches, Im done here." Jacob kicked the bottom of my foot forcefully and walked out of the cafateria. I sat up and rubbed my head. Emmet relaxed his hands and watched the doors for a while before looking over at Jasper who cringed in his spot. "Great help you were," he said. Jasper pulled a face and looked down at me. "You alright?" he asked. I frowned and jumped up. "Oh this is not over." I ran out of the cafateria after Jacob. Some of the people watched me in owe, others cheered. Emmet and Jasper watched me from the table, before deciding to follow after me.


	4. The Goodbye Kiss

The Goodbye Kiss

**BPOV**

I sat down in the main office area, while the nurse looked after Mike. My arms were crossed over my chest and my forehead was creased with frown lines. I hated this. This was crazy! I was the most popular girl in school, everyone loved me... including the one person I wished didnt. It would be so much easier if Edward didnt have his stupid crush on me, then I wouldnt be in this situation, and I might have even ended up as best friends with Alice. She had the best style in clothes, and I wanted her to give me some tips!

I slouched down further in my chair and rubbed my hands over my eyes. Suddenly the sick bay door opened and the nurse walked out. I peered through the door before she shut it, and just got a glimpse of Mike's back, as he lay down on the bed. Just then the door closed and the nurse stood over me, hands on her hips. "So, Mike Newton's nose is definately broken. He won't tell me how it happened, so I was hoping that maybe you would." She peered down at me through her glasses. She was an old women, probably in her late 50's. Too old to be working in a school, tending to teenage kids with stupid ingeries. Well thats what I thought anyway. I sighed, and looked up at her and smiled. "Dear nurse, it was only just a miss-understanding. Mike wanted to see how Edward could punch, so he went to punch my car, but someone knocked into him, and he accidently hit Mike in the face instead." I fluttered my eyelashes, hoping she would bye it. I dont think she did. She took a deep breath and leaned in closer towards me, pushing her glasses back up to her nose. "This isn't the same Edward Culllen who came in two days ago with another banged up nose? Was it?" I grinned and shrugged. "Teenagers these days, who knows what they get up to?" I heard the nurse mumble, as she rolled her eyes and walked away into the staff room. I waited until she had completely gone until I opened the door and walked into the sick bay. Mike was lying down on one of the beds in the corner, his back facing towards me. There was smeered blood all over the floor, and a blooded stained towel in a bucket next to it. My stomach began to grow un-easy, but I held my breath and strolled over to Mike. He rolled over when he realised someone was in the room.

"Hey," I said. I sat down at the end of the bed. His nose was wrapped up in a bandage, similar to Edward's. At least his face wasn't full of blood. "How are you feeling?" Mike's face fell. He was right, stupid question, but I had to ask it. "I'm better. Thank you for leaving the room before, I dont think I could have handled it if you had fainted. Then there wouldn't be enough beds to go around. Unless the doctor let us share one, now that would be funny!" Mike laughed, but then realised it was bad idea, cause he then grabbed his nose and his face shouted out pain. The nurse probably gave him something for the pain that was making him go on a high. I sighed and stared down at my shoes. I hated the sick bay. Suddenly Mike's hand rested on my shoulder and I looked over at him. He had a stupid look on his face, his eyes brows raised to the ceiling. "I love you Bella Swan! Ha! Swan, like the bird, you know? But seriously now, Edward is no good for you. I could give you so much more than he can. I love you more than he ever will. You love me too, dont you Bell's?" Mike stared at me, waiting for my answer. I gulped. Did I love him? That was something that had never crossed my mind before. "Mike, not now ok? You're in a lot of pain at the moment, and the nurse has given you some sort of drug that isn't making you think straight and..." But I didnt get a chance to finish my sentence for Mike's mouth had found mine. I closed my eyes, and moved my lips with his. He shuffled closer towards me and rested his hands on my waist. I placed my hand at the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair. The other hand I placed on his arm. We sat like that for a while, intertwined with each other. Kissing Mike was completely different to kissing Edward. With Edward it seemed peaceful and sweet, like no one could ever disturb us. But with Mike, it was much more forceful, and I felt almost exposed with him in a way that if anyone walked in the world would stop. It was a weird feeling, one I couldnt escape from. We finally broke away from each other, and Mike stared into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back, and placed my forehead against his. He kissed my nose, and I laughed. Suddenly the door opened and in stomped Jacob. I pulled away from Mike and felt a sudden urge to get out of the room. I went to stand up and walk out, but Jacob closed the door and ordered me to sit back down. I frowned at him. "What did u do Jacob?" I asked. He looked around the room, and screwed up his nose when he saw the bucket. "Jacob, I know where you went, what did you do to Edward?" Mike looked from me to Jacob. I was standing now, fists clenched. Jacob turned around, he opened his mouth to reply when the door opened again and there stood Edward. My heart raced when I saw him, and I had to fight the urge to run over and hug him. I glanced all over his body, making sure he was alright. But he seemed fine, and ready for a fight. Mike grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me to the bed where I fell into him. Edward stared at me for a second, until his gaze shot over at Jacob. "What the hells your problem buddy?" he yelled. "Get out of here Edward or I'll break another body part of yours!" Emmett n Jasper now stood in the door way, Jasper panting like a dog. "Edward, please, just go" I pleaded with him. He stared down at me. I was sitting in Mike's lap and my hands were clasped together below my chin. "Yeah Edward, listen to her. Lets just go, she's not worth it" Jasper said. I frowned. Edward's eyes softened when he looked into mine. I smiled at me, but he didnt return it, instead he looked at Mike and then at Jacob, before leaving the room. Jacob laughed as he watched him leave. I frowned at him, and chased after Edward.

He was outside when I met up with him. Emmet and Jasper were walking on either side of him. "Edward, wait." He turned around and looked almost surprised to see me standing there in front of him. Emmet and Jasper turned around, and immediately stood defensively beside him. I flinched. "Guys, can you give us a minute?" Edward asked looking from Jasper to Emmett. I watched as they walked slowly away, until I eventually looked up at Edward. He wasn't looking at me, instead he focused on the building in which somewhere inside Mike was. "What happened Bella?" Edward asked softly. He still didnt meet my gaze. "I... I dont understand..." I started to ask. "What happened since that night in hospital? Do you not care about what happened?" Edward asked. His voice started to grow louder, and panic began to shoot through me. "Of course I care... Its just.." "Its just what, Bella? Did Jacob make you go back to Mike? I dont get it! Why do you let Jacob control your life like this?" That was it. Anger shot through me, and I was surprised I wasnt screaming already. "How dare you Edward. Jacob didnt make me do anything! He's a great brother. He looks after me, and makes sure dick heads like you stay away from me! I chose to go back to Mike on my own. I love him, Edward. Maybe Carlisle can adopt another sibling for you, so you can fall in love with her. Mike was right, it is disgusting!" The words that came out of my mouth didnt sound like my own, and I wish I hadnt said them. But I was so angry. Edward looked hurt, I could see it all over his face. He looked away into the far distance. It looked like he was thinking about something serious. "Maybe you're right Bella. Maybe It wasn't fare for me to say those things about Jacob, and Im sorry. But what you just said, that was low. Even for you." He shifted his feet and placed his hands in his pockets. I stayed put, I couldn't move, or speak. What was wrong with me? "Bella, I just want you to know that you deserve so much better than Mike Newton. So much better, and I thought I could be that person who you deserved. But maybe it isn't me. I think you and Mike deserve each other. You're both horrible people who all they care about is themselves." I started to say something, but instead tears rolled down my cheeks. Edward walked towards me and wiped them away. I followed his hand with my face. I wanted it to stay there forever. I wanted to be with him forever, but I knew I had lost my chance with him. He'd never forgive me after what I had just said to him. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his, and suddenly, without me knowing why, he leant down and kissed me. The kiss lasted forever, and then again it lasted for only a second. Edward pulled away without another glance at me and walked slowly away. I couldn't help what happened next, for I burst into tears. My fingers brushed along my lips, I could still feel him there, his lips pressed against mine. It was the most perfect kiss any girl could ask for. But it had been a goodbye kiss. One that I would remember for years to come. But what had I done? I just destroyed a possible relationship with a boy who I had grown to love. I knew it was a forbidden love, and that Jacob would never allow it, but like Edward said, he did not control my life, and he certainly did not get to tell me who I could and could not be with!


End file.
